


Five things Cas calls Dean

by wolfpacklove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Castiel rescues Dean from Hell, Castiel sucks at profanity, Cowboy Dean, Dean in Hell, Developing Relationship, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel is an annoying little shit, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Role play (in the sexual sense of the word)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpacklove/pseuds/wolfpacklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Cas has called Dean over the course of their relationship.<br/>companion piece to Five things Dean calls Cas (and one thing he never does)</p><p>(In which Cas remembers rescuing Dean from Hell, Gabriel is an annoying little shit, and Cas sucks at cussing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Cas calls Dean

**Author's Note:**

> ... I had to up the rating because of the sex. I regret nothing.  
>  warnings for mentioned torture (canon) and mild sexual content.  
> again, takes place at various times in seasons 4 through 9
> 
> (companion piece: [Five things Dean calls Cas (and one thing he never does)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053918))

1\. Righteous Man

Dean doesn’t remember much of his rescue from Hell. It’s mostly flashes of fire and ice and chains, and the sound of wings beating hard against the stagnant air, nothing he can put together for a full story.

But Cas remembers it all. He remembers the dungeons, the demons he killed, the flames singeing his feathers, the screams of tortured souls. Most of all, he remembers when he found Dean - he instantly recognized that soul, bright even in the murky flame flickers of Hell. He’s torturing someone, a soul steadily dimming in time with the screams, and tears are leaking down his cheeks, a sharp contrast with the hardness in his eyes. 

The angel approaches slowly; Dean startles when Cas places a hand on his arm, smoke rising from the contact. 

“I’m here to rescue you, Righteous Man.”

“My name is Dean, and I’m not righteous,” he responds, barely above a whisper. 

“My brothers upstairs seem to think otherwise. Hold on, I’m getting you out of here.”

Then Cas wrapped his arms around Dean Winchester, gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.

 

2\. Baby

Cas’ worst nightmare is coming to life before his eyes. 

The life is bleeding out of Dean, soul flickering with the effort of staying alive.

The adrenaline (or angelic equivalent) hits Cas like a train, sweeps him off his feet, carries him like a possession to shove his angel blade into the demon’s torso, driving it roughly up underneath the ribcage and into the heart. He watches the life leave the demon’s eyes with a series of half-hearted flashes before rushing to Dean in a panic.

“Dean. Dean, baby, you’ll be okay, I’m fixing you.” With a gentle hand on Dean’s forehead, Cas sends his Grace through his body, feels it work through his body, weaving bone and tissue back together, relighting the fire in his soul.

He holds his breath as he waits for a sign of success - he’s about to give up when he sees Dean’s chest rise slowly and a small smile creep across his face. 

“You called me baby,” Dean rasps. 

Cas’ relieved grin looks like it might just split open his face. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“I like it.” 

Cas leans down to touch his lips to Dean’s, then forces him to allow Cas to carry him back to the Impala. Dean won’t admit it, but he kind of liked that too.

 

3\. Dean-o

They keep their little thing a secret, for a while. Or at least they try - turns out pretty much everyone figured it out long ago, just kept their mouths shut because that’s one particular conversation no one was looking forward to having. 

It was bound to happen eventually, though. Eventually, in this case, means that one time Gabriel decided to fuck with them. 

They’re working a case in Oregon, some run-of-the-mill vengeful spirit. Sam’s scouring the town records, Dean’s cleaning their equipment, and Cas is engrossed in a documentary about who knows what. All is calm in the dingy hotel room until Gabriel pops in, legs crossed on the desk, much to Sam’s annoyance. 

“Heya Sammy, Cassie, Dean-o.”

Dean sighs and stares the archangel down. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“What’s with the tone?” He rakes his eyes over Dean’s form. “By the way, looking good, Dean-o.”

“Thanks… I guess.” Dean fights the urge to squirm and looks away, anywhere but Gabriel’s leer. His gaze lands on Cas, whose eyes are dark and focused on Gabe. 

“What do you want, brother?”

The archangel places a hand over his heart with a pained expression. “Ouch. I was just checking in, but if my presence isn’t appreciated, then I guess I’ll leave.” He pops out, leaving Cas glaring daggers at empty space. 

“Well that was weird,” Dean mutters. 

And then Cas is kissing him, and all Dean can do is kiss back while Cas pushes him down onto the bed and crawls over him. Finally he pulls away, and it takes all Dean’s self-discipline not to follow. 

“You’re mine, Dean-o. Don’t ever forget that,” he growls, punctuating the name with a sneer.

Sam clears his throat, and they jump apart. So much for discretion. Gabriel’s back and is giving them a slow clap. “About damn time,” he says with a grin. Dean just flips him off.

 

4\. Cowboy

Cas first suspects it when he sends Sam and Dean back to Samuel Colt’s time. Dean is just entirely too excited about this. Then he notices how Dean’s eyes glaze over a little when they watch some John Wayne movie - it’s the same look he gets when Cas teases him in the shower, when they know Sam is just on the other side of the door and now is really not a good time but Cas just loves fucking with him. 

Dean has a cowboy kink. 

So, obviously, a week later, he comes home to find a bag with an outfit by the door along with a note in Cas’ neat scrawl. “Put this on and come to the bedroom. -C” He pulls out the clothes with a grin - there’s a pair of boots, complete with spurs, jeans that are probably going to be far too tight, leather chaps, an embroidered button-up, a trench coat, and a Stetson to top it off. 

He dresses faster than he ever has and saunters into the bedroom, spurs jingling. Cas is lounging on the bed wearing only chaps, hat low over his face. He looks up at Dean with a devilish smirk. 

“Ride me, cowboy.”

Silly as it sounds, it’s the best sex he’s had in years. 

 

5\. Ass-butt 

Cas isn’t good at swearing. He knows this because every time he tries, someone laughs at him. 

This isn’t really a problem, most of the time. They’ll get their laughs in, and Cas will join, being the good-natured individual he is. The conversation gets looser and easier afterwards, comic relief having been provided, and whatever caused the untimely outburst is generally forgotten or deemed just not worth it. 

Except that one time he and Dean were fighting over the remote. 

Dean wants to watch Dr. Sexy, MD. Admittedly, Cas was amused the first time he saw the program, but it’s long since lost its appeal. He wants to watch some foreign horror movie he found on Netflix a while back, but Dean refuses. 

“But subtitles!” he whines. 

“It’s culture, Dean.”

“It’s a horror flick, how much culture can you possibly get from a horror flick.”

“Far more than you could get from Dr. Sexy,” he mutters and snatches at the remote. Dean, being the overgrown child that he is, holds the remote high over Cas’ head. Cas tries to climb up, but Dean’s a big brother, he knows how to play keep-away. A brief tussle, and Cas flops back to the couch with a huff, arms crossed.

And then he says it. It’s quiet, under his breath but Dean hears it nonetheless. “Ass-butt.”

Dean, of course, laughs his ass off. He’s heard Cas say it once before, but this time there aren’t people trying to kill them, so he can react appropriately. “Ass-butt? Really, Cas, that’s the best you’ve got?”

Cas just pouts, and it’s so goddamn adorable that Dean has to at least compromise. “Okay, Cas. We need to give you a lesson on cussing.”

They settle on an Eddie Murphy special, and that’s that. Cas even forgives Dean and is curled up against his chest by the end of the show.


End file.
